This disclosure relates to the use of a flexible seal as a solution to eliminating an over constrained mounted system when specific entities of the system must be linked to one another in a particular manner that breaks the equilibrium each individual entity contained on its own. A particular example of this application is with a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are commonly known and used to propel aircraft. One or more gas turbine engines may be rigidly secured to an airframe of the aircraft.
Various aircraft conditions may result in large deflections and/or load transfers within the gas turbine engine system as well as between the engine and airframe. If the system is not in equilibrium, there is a possibility for undesirable load to be transferred between engine components, and between the engine and mounting system. These loads may induce undesirable stresses on the engine.